


E Daí Que Os Filhos Crescem?

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Drama, Mother's Day, Motherhood, Portuguese, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Ninguém esperava mais pelo retorno de Yuri do que sua mãe, Hiroko.





	E Daí Que Os Filhos Crescem?

E daí que Yuri já era um adulto de vinte e três anos?

Fazia-se cinco anos que ele não pisava os pés em Hasetsu — mais importantemente, cinco anos que não aparecia em casa. Ele iria receber um abraço apertado até seus óculos despencarem do rosto querendo ou não! Não dos fãs fervorosos que se orgulhavam do patinador que nascera naquela cidade é claro, mas sim de Katsuki Hiroko, sua mãe.

Hiroko era, sem sombra de dúvida, a pessoa que mais ansiava pelo retorno de Yuri. Ela suspirou aliviada e colocou as mãos aquecidas sobre o peito quando Minako telefonou avisando que já tinha apanhado Yuri. Agora era só esperar,  _só isso._

Ainda ontem ela segurara o pequeno Yuri em seus braços pela primeira vez, resistindo à tentação de apertar suas bochechas rosadas e gorduchinhas. Era engraçado, incrível e, inconsequentemente, nostálgico pensar que aquele bebê havia crescido tanto.

Naquele tempo Hiroko havia prometido a Yuri que ele jamais passaria por decepções, tristezas, turbulências e quaisquer outras negatividades que ousariam ameaçá-lo. Sua mente materna recusava-se a aceitar que aquele bebê tão inocente pudesse um dia chorar por não acreditar em si mesmo, mas aconteceu e Hiroko se deu conta, ainda cedo, de que era impossível proteger um filho de tudo.

Yuri era sonhador e pessimista; talentoso e inseguro; sensível e dedicado. Sua personalidade se opunha à ela mesma e o fazia estar em constante conflito consigo mesmo. Não que ele dissesse algo, mas não era preciso, Hiroko  _sabia._

Talvez Yuri fosse precioso demais para esse mundo, no entanto tal coisa não o impediria de ser feliz nele. Tantos abraços, tantos beijos, tantas palavras de apoio que Hiroko lhe dera pareciam tocar o grande coração mole de Yuri e fazê-lo sorrir feito uma criança a sonhar com um mundo de algodão-doce. Entretanto Hiroko não podia estar com ele o tempo todo, afinal Yuri havia crescido e certamente queria o controle de sua própria vida.

E agora fazia-se cinco anos desde que Yuri tivera sua última sessão de abraços apertados — saíra de casa um adolescente e agora voltaria um adulto, mas não fazia a menor diferença para Hiroko, ele  _sempre_  seria seu filho e ela  _sempre_  estaria de braços abertos para recebê-lo.

E quando Yuri passou pela porta da frente ao lado de Minako, Hiroko pôde sentir sua desilusão, aquela que ela havia prometido anos atrás que jamais o acometeria. Yuri havia ganhado peso, andava olhando para o chão e falava nervosamente como se estivesse com vergonha de não ter se dado bem na temporada de patinação.

Era tão difícil ver um filho daquele jeito, Hiroko viu um filme passando pela sua cabeça cujo início era o nascimento de Yuri. Em que momento daquele filme ele parara de acreditar nos seus sonhos? Em que momento daquele filme ele passara a ter tanto medo de desapontar os outros a ponto não conseguir olhar nos olhos das pessoas que amava?

Era inviável protegê-lo de todas as angústias, mas jamais seria inviável para Hiroko ampará-lo em todas elas.

Então ela o abraçou, o segurou nos braços — de certa forma —, deixou que ele deitasse a cabeça em seu colo e chorasse, não insistiu para que ele dissesse qualquer coisa, apenas ficou ali por ele. Quando Yuri parou de chorar ele sorriu e adormeceu, Hiroko aproveitou para afagar seus cabelos negros, algo que ela não tinha a chance de fazer há muito tempo.

E daí que Yuri havia crescido e se tornado um adulto? Seus sentimentos continuavam os mesmos. Não era para ser assim? Não havia nada de errado em alguém crescido sentir medo ou tristeza e não havia nada de errado em uma mãe demonstrar seu afeto pelo filho já adulto.

É, definitivamente não havia nada de errado em recebê-lo de volta com os braços abertos e com todo o carinho do mundo para dar.


End file.
